raiden_storm_workspace_scriptfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiden Storm OVA
Raiden Storm OVA is an American-Thai independent short animation video based on the original game creator of Raiden Trilogy and is the first independently animation project from Raiden Storm series. The episodes is only 34 direct-of-video was running 2019 between 2020's. It was created and directed by Lead Artist and Animation James Emirzian Waldementer and Animation studios by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. Characters Main *Ray Steven Deheusen *Carl Panther Stan *Stan March Davis *Leon Kjendelion *Stephen Berrent *Harry Downey Jr. *Peter Don Davis Mayhew *John Wayne Lopez Villains * Cranassian Aliens * Master Of Cranassian * Xeno-R 20517 * Military Others * Computer * Alien Ship Computer Cameo Black Rock Shooter The Recalibur Characters '''-- (Episodes seen 14, 15, 18) *Mato Kuroi *Yomi Takanashi '''Jojo Bizzare Adventure * Boxcar Children * Joe Alden * James Henry Alden Creator of Raiden Storm * Stephen Hawk Davis as James Emirzian Waldementer (First cameo 2D animation) * Michael Deheus As UNGF Drill Sergeant Synopsis Setting the 2010's Earth has invaded by the Alien invasion called Cranassian provided are taken the under controlling of polluting homeplanet developing to armies of the aliens, prepared for the next weeks being taken place in globe all around of the worldwide. Population being wounded and damaged wrecked their own way being constructed to factor bases. 5 years later, The groups of Raiden Family prototyping piloting part with Raiden Mark-1 Prototype, Raiden Blue Shine, Raiden Gunship Prototype Mark-2 and the entire of the pilot. United Nation that flew into the planned are Operation Globe being taken place within the few years period have the under controlling by Cranassian. Now their the pilot exploring through in the Globe who would to stopped corruption and removing from the different factor bases way. When will the journey of the Raiden Family Prototype beginning fights off Cranassian is corruption from nearly deep space has darken homeplanet revealed to Planet CPE-T4021. Scheduled later to next decades and 200 years sometimes. Episodes # Beginning Of The FireStorm # Journey Of The Center Homeplace # Far From Country # Refuges # Fortress Of The Bases # First Attack # Counterpart Time Production Development In development at James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. producing to Raiden Storm creating the series being 76 people members since 2019. Raiden Storm OVA was began his works to first independently animation direct-of-videos, The storyline and script being pitched on originally works for art style like mentioned to Fortress CG Short Videos, An Russian computer graphics short film which was the won award being popular hits sizes up-grade handled are Sci-Fi Post-Apocalypse same day. Production design and Animation beginning to projects as an short-animation videos was leding by James Emirzian Waldementer (Development director) and original detail Michael Deheus. After his studying to traditional animation spent 4 weeks since the began short-animation video. The duration was only 7 minutes within the 3,400 frames for key-animation. Animated with his James Sisters studying to anime art style-like indie animation. James is given about the genre and topics like huge amount of 9 types and 16 topics. Who would to posted social media and animation documents confirmed being 34 direct-of-videos stories of episodes. During the animation project, Blue Niuxlius Entertainment brought the 50,000 papers to animated in key-animation and 13-months progress in OVA episodes. Using with Black Rock Shooter The Recalibur cameo Mato Kuroi and Yomi, Who previous being worked to RayForce 1.5 R-Gear Project and Who Framed Miku. Originally detailed Michael Deheus depicted being script to OVA episodes whose for the fully comprised at the 34 episodes groundbreaking, Which was the script is pitched on built into it. Casting James Emirzian Waldementer roles to various character as Computer Voice, Alien Ship Computer Voice, Various Alien along the title himself as "The Boy With 1,000 Voices", His roles to Stephen Hawk Davis first cameo on 2D animation Music The OVA episodes was music composer by James Emirzian Waldementer. The themes is about post-apocalypse, cold-war, sci-fi, epic-adventures are inspired like the Terminator, Robocop, Starship Troopers and others. Animation Crew * See the full credits of Raiden Storm OVA Trivia * Raiden Storm OVA was running by one person to Lead artist and animation being first project to Beginning Of The FireStorm * Originally pitched being to Michael Deheus who would adding various of anime material, characters, plot provided to mixtures and separated part on script, But it only James Emirzian Waldementer built script into it with new characters and several are anime art style have Western-American natives theme to cultures. * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment brought to 50,000 papers make them way to animated being Key-Animation built to Traditional into Digital Art Rendering * According to development director. The OVA setting place in 2010's Depicts on Modern-Age day during the attacks on earth by leading villains as Cranassian * BRS The Recalibur should cameo appearance two characters with only appear 14, 15, 18 in Raiden Storm universe * First episodes on Beginning Of The FireStorm was inspired from Russian Short Film: "Fortress" which was the depicted being art style has Sci-Fi and Post-Apocalypse